


Stepping Up

by silencelikeawhisper



Series: Promises, Promises [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Hostage Situation, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencelikeawhisper/pseuds/silencelikeawhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сайд-стори к Promises, Promises: первый секс Джерарда и Фрэнка от лица Джерарда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepping Up

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stepping Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/127204) by [silentdescant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant). 



> От автора: Этот фик покажется бессмысленным, если вы сперва не прочитаете Promises, Promises (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3470618). Предупреждения в этом фике те же, как и возможные триггеры. Я знаю, что многие возненавидели Джерарда после этой сцены, и я надеюсь, что этот фик покажет, почему я не ненавидела его. Тем не менее, вербального согласия здесь также нет, так что если вы чувствительны к подобного рода вещам, будьте осторожны.
> 
> От переводчика:  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Джерард считал подвигом то, что он не глядел на Фрэнка. Он как раз наткнулся на «Звёздные войны» по телевизору, а это, несомненно, прекрасный способ отвлечься. Он мысленно поздравил себя с тем, что даже не посмотрел на Фрэнка, когда тот спросил:

— Зачем ты вообще взял меня с собой?

— У тебя милые губки, — ответил Джерард, едва не сказав правду.

— У меня что?

— Мне нравятся твои губы, — сказал Джерард. Хотя, правда была скорее такой: _Мне нравится, как ты приоткрываешь губы, когда удивлён, какие они мягкие и красивые на вид. Мне нравится видеть бледную кожу на твоих костлявых коленках, которые виднеются через дыры в твоих джинсах. Мне нравятся мускулы на твоих руках и то, как играют на них татуировки, когда ты двигаешься. Мне нравится, как твои волосы спадают на лицо, когда ты опускаешь голову._ Но он этого не сказал.

— И всё? — спросил Фрэнк.

— Ага, — солгал Джерард.

— Почему...

— Заткнись, Фрэнк, — тут же перебил его Джерард. Сосредоточиться на фильме становилось всё сложнее.

Он слышал, как Фрэнк вздохнул, чувствовал на себе его взгляд, но Джерард упорно смотрел в телевизор, изо всех сил пытаясь погрузиться в фильм. Это был один из его самых любимых фильмов всех времён, а Фрэнк его отвлекал.

Ему нужно было решить, что делать с этим парнем. Ему и впрямь не стоило брать его в заложники, но было трудно противостоять такой маленькой страховке против ФБР. И вот запястье Фрэнка уже было у него в руке. Иисусе, на что он подписался? Он всё тщательно спланировал, а теперь его собственная импульсивность вот-вот всё испортит. Его собственная неохота контролировать свои желания.

Вряд ли что-нибудь может получиться; теперь Фрэнк никогда не захочет его так, как он хочет Фрэнка. Джерард криво усмехнулся — он наверняка похерил возможность переспать с горячим парнем, сделав его своим заложником. Возможно, он мог бы надеть на Фрэнка повязку для глаз и просто бросить его где-нибудь. Фрэнк видел его лицо, но он не знал имени Джерарда, и тот был уверен, что позаботился об отпечатках пальцев и о том, чтобы платить за всё, включая этот номер в мотеле, наличными.

Фильм закончился, а Джерард почти даже не заметил этого. Он встал, чтобы выключить телевизор, затем компьютер и настольную лампу, а когда вернулся к кровати, Фрэнк по-прежнему смотрел на него. Джерард подозревал, что это продолжалось примерно всю вторую половину фильма.

— Что? — спросил он, садясь на кровать. Он заслонял свет, и только узкая полоса падала на руки Фрэнка, закованные в наручники.

— Я всё понял, ясно? Можем мы просто закончить с этим?

— Что? — переспросил Джерард. Неужели Фрэнк думал, что он его убьёт? Он не желал ничьей смерти.

— Я всё понял, — повторил Фрэнк, — до меня дошло.

Фрэнк теребил подол своей футболки и цепь на наручниках. Его щёки порозовели. Джерард едва не рассмеялся — Фрэнк ожидал, что он его трахнет.

— Ничего ты не понял, — ответил он. Это не входило в его планы.

— Я понял достаточно. — Джерард поднял брови, а Фрэнк сделал резкий вдох перед тем, как заговорить снова. — Хочешь, чтобы я отсосал тебе?

Джерард вытаращился на него. Он как-то не ожидал, что Фрэнк... так просто это скажет. Он покачал головой.

— Я сделаю это, — сказал Фрэнк.

 _Чёрт_ , подумал Джерард. _Я мог бы трахнуть его, я бы сделал это_. Он мог влипнуть в неприятности. Очень крепко влипнуть.

— Зачем? — спросил он. — Ты пытаешься меня во что-то втянуть?

— Ты не сделаешь мне больно, если я отсосу тебе, так ведь? — спросил Фрэнк и посмотрел на Джерарда сквозь золотисто-каштановые волосы, спадавшие на лоб.

Фрэнк _предлагал себя_. Джерард так сильно хотел этого, он думал об этом так часто, и вот Фрэнк сам предложил...

— Ладно.

Фрэнк соскользнул с кровати и опустился на колени, а затем посмотрел на Джерарда и чуть высунул язык, чтобы облизать губы. Он казался полным решимости, его красивые глаза были широко открыты, и мозг Джерарда на минуту закоротило. На следующем вдохе он сдвинулся вперёд и пропустил пуговицу джинсов сквозь петлю. Взгляд Фрэнка опустился на руки Джерарда, и тот увидел, что парень сделал неуверенный вдох.

— Как мне знать, что ты сдержишь своё слово? — спросил он.

На секунду Джерард забыл, о чём говорил Фрэнк, но потом до него дошло. Он обещал не трогать Фрэнка. Он бы его не тронул, он бы никогда никого не тронул. Но Фрэнк этого не знал. Фрэнк вообще его не знал, и в этом была проблема.

Он ждал, что Фрэнк поднимет взгляд, но этого не произошло, поэтому Джерард подцепил пальцами подбородок парня и поднял его голову вверх. Он держал его в таком положении, пока Фрэнк не встретился с ним взглядом.

— Меня зовут Джерард Уэй, и я украл эти деньги, чтобы спасти жизнь своего младшего брата от горстки злобных жадных акул. Я не собирался похищать тебя, но как только увидел твоё лицо в том банке, то не смог выбросить тебя из головы. Ты прав, Фрэнки, я хотел тебя. До сих пор хочу. — Это была очень упрощённая версия, та, в которой не было тщательных планов Джерарда и дурацких импульсивных решений. Фрэнк глядел на него, впитывая каждое слово.

И в тот самый момент Джерард понял, что Фрэнк сделает всё, о чём он попросит. Было что-то в выражении лица Фрэнка: понимание, страстное желание и малая толика страха. _Да,_  — промелькнуло в мозгу Джерарда. _Продолжай смотреть на меня. Продолжай слушать меня_. Джерард продолжил, немного тише:

— И теперь ты мой, и ты собираешься отсосать мой член, потому что это то, чего я от тебя хочу, а я получу от тебя всё, что хочу. Понял?

Джерард задержал дыхание, ожидая ответа Фрэнка, но ему не пришлось долго ждать. Фрэнк кивнул почти сразу же. Он помог Джерарду стянуть джинсы на пол и без лишних слов опустился на колени между его ног. Он не стал тратить время зря и сразу же взял в рот член Джерарда, и тот закрыл глаза.

Фрэнк не смотрел на него; он или смотрел вниз, или вообще закрыл глаза, Джерард не знал наверняка. Его руки расслабленно и нежно покоились на бёдрах Джерарда, и он водил языком по головке его члена. У Джерарда перехватило дыхание, он положил руку на затылок Фрэнка, чтобы отвлечься — он мог кончить слишком быстро, если бы не обрёл контроль и не сбавил темп. Волосы Фрэнка были мягкими на ощупь.

— Начинай, — сказал Джерард и чуть надавил. Фрэнк с лёгкостью вобрал в рот его член, пока он не упёрся в заднюю стенку горла; он попытался податься назад, но Джерард этого не хотел. 

— Ещё. — Он узнал выражение лица Фрэнка, он узнал приглушённые звуки, которые тот издавал, и надавил сильнее.

Фрэнк испуганно застонал и провёл ногтями по бедру Джерарда. Тот протянул руку и взялся за цепь наручников, чтобы помешать ему. Фрэнк мог выдержать, он знал, Фрэнк мог это сделать. _Сделай это, чёрт, сделай же это для меня, Фрэнки,_  — отчаянно подумал Джерард.

— Глотай, — приказал Джерард. Он глядел сверху вниз на макушку Фрэнка, и затем, наконец-то, Фрэнк расслабил горло и позволил Джерарду войти ещё немного глубже. Его нос прижимался к коже Джерарда, губы были сомкнуты вокруг основания члена, а руки с согнутыми в кулаки пальцами расслаблены.

Узкий, влажный, жаркий рот Фрэнка был так приятен, что Джерард не хотел отпускать парня. Первые несколько секунд тот и сам даже не пытался сопротивляться. Джерард держал руку на основании его черепа, слегка надавливая кончиками пальцев, но Фрэнк не двигался, пока Джерард не выдохнул и не расслабил руку.

Фрэнк захлебнулся слюной и отдёрнул голову назад, на щеках его виднелись слёзы. Он поднял взгляд на Джерарда — губы ярко-розовые, кожа раскраснелась, глаза на мокром месте. Но не было заметно ни злости, ни даже боли. Джерард самодовольно улыбнулся.

— Хороший мальчик, — ласково сказал он. — Делал когда-нибудь такое раньше? — Он был готов поспорить с самим собой на полтинник, что рот Фрэнка уже использовали раньше, возможно, даже более грубым способом.

— Ага, — ответил Фрэнк. Его голос был глухим и хриплым, и Джерарду чертовски нравилось, как он звучал. Его улыбка смягчилась, и он стал играть с короткими волосами на затылке Фрэнка. Руки парня были спокойными и расслабленными, хоть Джерард и сжимал до сих пор руку на цепи наручников. Он дал Фрэнку время, чтобы перевести дыхание, а потом вернул руку на его голову и слегка надавил, чтобы тот снова взял в рот его член.

В этот раз Фрэнк держал глаза открытыми, он смотрел на лицо Джерарда каждый раз, когда поднимался, а когда опускался, то делал глубокий вдох носом, устанавливая свой ритм. Джерард позволил ему это. Фрэнк сосредоточился на нём и только на нём, и это было важно для Джерарда. По целеустремлённости в глазах Фрэнка он понимал, что тот решил идти до конца. Он не хотел это испортить, так что старался не давить слишком сильно или вбиваться в рот Фрэнка.

Джерард отчаянно пытался заглушить стоны, которые он издавал, но не мог полностью сдерживаться и сохранять молчание. Он полагал, что в каком-то смысле это было даже лучше: это давало Фрэнку что-то вроде отдачи, пока мозг Джерарда был занят другими вещами.

Он был уже близко, он чувствовал, как его оргазм набирал силу внизу живота, и он сжал пальцы в волосах Фрэнка. Если Фрэнк уже делал минеты раньше, это могло значить, что он не девственник, а если Джерард собирался сделать это, он хотел _взять и сделать это_. Он потянул Фрэнка за волосы и оттащил его подальше.

— Что... — вяло начал Фрэнк. Его губы были влажными и блестящими, тёмно-розовыми от такого обращения с ними, глаза полуприкрыты, а зрачки расширены от похоти. Он казался таким грязным, таким прекрасным.

— Я хочу трахнуть тебя, Фрэнки, — обессиленно ответил Джерард. — Я хочу кончить тебе в зад.

— Но я... — запротестовал Фрэнк и провёл пальцами по бедру Джерарда, как будто это могло что-то объяснить.

— Вставай, — приказал Джерард. Он поднял Фрэнка на ноги, потянув за цепь наручников, и толкнул его на кровать. Он начал раздевать Фрэнка, а тот даже не пытался сопротивляться. Он был вялым и податливым под руками Джерарда, и это так отличалось от того, какими напряжёнными были его плечи чуть раньше.

Он растянул Фрэнка на кровати и привязал его, чтобы тот не мог пошевелиться, и Фрэнк не сопротивлялся. Он кинул быстрый взгляд на свои руки, а затем просто продолжил глядеть на Джерарда тем же напряжённым, тёмным взглядом, от которого по спине у Джерарда бежали мурашки. Джерард отвернулся от него и пинком сбросил джинсы с щиколоток, а затем забрался на кровать. Фрэнк автоматически раздвинул ноги и откинул голову назад, выставив напоказ шею.

Охренеть какой красивый, подумал Джерард. Он осторожно коснулся лица Фрэнка, чувствуя тепло раскрасневшейся кожи, и скользнул тремя пальцами между влажных губ Фрэнка.

— Сделай их влажными, — приказал он, и Фрэнк немедленно начал их облизывать, словно на их месте был член Джерарда.

Джерард глядел, как он всё глубже погружается в свою роль, глядел, как каждая часть его тела расслабляется, погружается в забытье, пока он обсасывал пальцы. Он закрыл глаза и его изящно выгнутые брови приподнялись, образовав небольшую, полную надежды линию, которую Джерард истолковал как сосредоточение.

Он просовывал пальцы глубже в рот Фрэнка и почти вынимал их наружу, желая увидеть, издаст ли Фрэнк снова те отчаянные звуки, но он этого не делал. Когда Джерард наконец убрал руку от лица Фрэнка, тот крепче зажмурил глаза. Джерард провёл пальцами по обнажённой груди Фрэнка, рассеянно обводя контуры татуировок и оставляя блестящий, влажный след от слюны. Он дошёл до кончиков ласточкиных крыльев и провёл линию от внешней до внутренней стороны бедра Фрэнка.

Фрэнк приподнял бёдра навстречу руке Джерарда, но тот не обращал внимания на его сочащийся член. То, как Фрэнк повернул голову вбок, сказало ему, что это движение было инстинктивным, а румянец, выступивший на щеках Фрэнка, говорил, что он не хотел этого делать. Джерард выдохнул и попытался успокоиться; его губы изогнулись в лёгкой улыбке, которую он не смог сдержать, глядя на то, как прекрасно вёл себя Фрэнк для него.

Джерард выиграл очередной спор с самим собой, когда аккуратно обвёл кончиками пальцев задний проход Фрэнка, и тот подался к нему.

— Ты и это тоже раньше делал, — усмехнулся Джерард. Фрэнк открыл глаза и Джерард увидел в них подтверждение своим словам.

Он вошёл внутрь Фрэнка двумя пальцами, даже не предупредив его; по крайней мере, они были влажными, а Фрэнк безмолвно молил о большем, и Джерард достаточно подразнил его к тому времени. Он обратил внимание на то, как сильно были напряжены плечи Фрэнка, и какими глубокими были морщины на его лбу, когда Фрэнк поморщился от боли. Фрэнк тяжело дышал через рот, губы всё ещё были розовыми и блестели от слюны. Казалось, он был сосредоточен на том, чтобы успокоиться, и Джерард помог ему, нежно и успокаивающе погладив его промежность.

После нескольких медленных толчков Джерард почувствовал себя достаточно уверенным, чтобы добавить третий палец, и лишь краткая тень дискомфорта промелькнула на лице Фрэнка. Парень опустился на руку Джерарда, он стонал тихо и тяжело, словно не мог себя контролировать. Джерард хотел, чтобы Фрэнк дал себе волю, но понимал, почему он этого не сделает, почему сейчас это для него слишком тяжело. Но он позволил себе радостно улыбнуться, когда по груди и щекам Фрэнка расползлась краска смущения.

Он вытащил пальцы из задницы Фрэнка и нанёс оставшуюся на них влагу на свой член прежде, чем войти. Когда он это сделал, Фрэнк распахнул глаза, сразу же поймал взгляд Джерарда и не отводил глаз, даже когда хватал ртом воздух и напрягался, сжимая руки в кулаки и разомкнув чуть надутые губы.

Джерард хотел поцеловать его, но сомневался, что Фрэнк это оценит. Он неспешно входил и выходил, медленно наращивая ритм, и ждал, когда руки Фрэнка снова расслабятся. Наконец Фрэнк сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и снова посмотрел в лицо Джерарду.

— Чёрт, чёрт, Фрэнки, — пробормотал тот. Он чувствовал, как пот стекает за воротник его рубашки, ему стоило её снять. — о да.

— Джи, — прошептал Фрэнк, но его шёпот перешёл в стон. Он выгнул спину и натянул цепь наручников, а Джерард практически мог видеть, как быстро бьётся жилка пульса на открытой шее Фрэнка.

— Фрэнки, посмотри на меня, — тио сказал Джерард. Он затрепетал от возбуждения, когда Фрэнк прошептал его имя. — Фрэнки, послушай меня.

Фрэнку потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы подчиниться. Его веки подрагивали, как будто он не мог держать их открытыми и сфокусировать взгляд, но наконец его глаза остановились на лице Джерарда. Тот довольно улыбнулся.

— Больше никто не знает о твоём существовании, Фрэнки, — мягко, но с издёвкой произнёс Джерард. Он хотел, чтобы Фрэнк всегда вот так был сосредоточен на нём, он хотел быть единственной связью Фрэнка. Он хотел Фрэнка, ведь парень был похож на человека, который мог забыть обо всём остальном. — Всем плевать, Фрэнки, — продолжил Джерард. — Никто за тобой не придёт.

Фрэнк выдохнул и разжал руки. Он полностью расслабился, руки безвольно повисли, и он растаял под прикосновениями Джерарда. Тот почувствовал, как в нём разгорелось яркое пламя собственничества, он глубоко втолкнулся в задницу Фрэнка и застонал.

— Знаешь, что это значит, Фрэнки? — спросил он. — Ты знаешь, что это значит?

Фрэнк извивался, болтая головой из стороны в сторону и крепко зажмурив глаза. Джерард вышел из него и подождал, пока Фрэнк снова не посмотрит на него, а затем снова толкнулся вперёд, жёстко и безжалостно. Он удерживал свой вес на одной руке, а другой схватил Фрэнка за подбородок, крепко прижав пальцы к нижней части челюсти парня.

— Это значит, что ты мой, — закончил Джерард, и когда глаза Фрэнка снова закрылись, Джерард не стал возражать.

Фрэнк всё ещё подавался вперёд и выгибал спину навстречу толчкам Джерарда, а тот старался удерживать ровный ритм, несмотря даже на то, что чувствовал, как оргазм снова приближается. Он тщательно следил за тем, чтобы не касаться члена Фрэнка, который был настолько твёрдым, что это, наверное, было больно. Фрэнк взбрыкнул бёдрами, ища трения, и громко застонал, натянув руками цепь наручников.

— Хочешь кончить, Фрэнки? — спросил Джерард. Фрэнк кивнул, и Джерард был почти что готов сдаться, обхватить рукой член Фрэнка и провести по нему несколько раз, чтобы принести ему полное облегчение. Он хотел трахнуть Фрэнка, когда тот будет совершенно удовлетворённым и податливым, когда он сам не сможет отреагировать, но сейчас было неподходящее время.

— Нет, — медленно сказал Джерард. — Я не позволю тебе.

— Нет, — хныкнул Фрэнк. — Нет, _пожалуйста_.

Звуки мольбы Фрэнка послали приятную волну по телу Джерарда. О боже да, подумал он и вздохнул.

— Ты мой, Фрэнки. Я собираюсь кончить в твою попку, а ты получишь ничего, потому что ты пока что ничего не заслужил.

— Нет, Джи, пожалуйста, — Фрэнк заплакал, и Джерард чуть было не забылся и не кончил сразу же. Фрэнк выгнулся под ним, бёдра парня напряглись вокруг Джерарда, а рот был открыт, как будто он не мог дышать через нос.

— Ты должен... заслужить это, — проговорил Джерард между вздохами. На лбу Фрэнка выступил пот, а запястья были натёрты докрасна от того, как сильно он натягивал наручники. Джерард почти что чувствовал, как Фрэнк трепещет от желания. — Заслужи это, Фрэнки... Ох, чёрт. Чёрт, Фрэнк, чёрт.

Его руки задрожали от напряжения, Фрэнк тихо застонал, и именно от этого Джерард достиг крайней точки. Он кончил с низким стоном и низко наклонился над телом Фрэнка. Когда он наконец набрался сил, чтобы открыть глаза, то обнаружил, что Фрэнк смотрел на него. Глаза Фрэнка были тёмными и серьёзными, но больше не умоляющими. Он просто ждал, что же Джерард сделает дальше.

Джерард медленно выдохнул и отвернулся от лица Фрэнка. Было тяжело смотреть на него, когда он понятия не имел, что же делать; он боялся, что Фрэнк увидит его насквозь, увидит, что он на самом деле слоняется в темноте и следует лишь своим собственным неясным инстинктам.

Он вышел из Фрэнка и потянулся к своему шарфу, который лежал на ночном столике, чтобы завязать Фрэнку глаза. Он купил повязку на глаза специально для этих целей, но она лежала на другом конце комнаты, и а Джерард не мог позволить Фрэнку увидеть его таким, неуверенным в себе. Он крепко завязал шарф и помахал рукой перед лицом Фрэнка. Тот никак не отреагировал. Джерард выдал тихий вздох облегчения.

— Удобно? — спросил он. Фрэнк повернул голову и посмотрел прямо на него; это сбивало с толку.

— Да, — ответил он. Его голос всё ещё был тихим и хриплым, а дыхание ещё не до конца пришло в норму.

Джерард наклонился и торопливо поцеловал его, едва почувствовав мягкий, влажный изгиб нижней губы Фрэнка, когда прижался к ней. Когда он отстранился, Фрэнк надулся, как будто хотел получить настоящий поцелуй. _Я не могу это сделать_ , прокричал внутренний голос Джерарда. Он с силой отбросил панику куда подальше и прошептал:

— Хороший мальчик. Ты в порядке. Теперь спи.

— Джи? — спросил Фрэнк, помахав руками. Джерард не мог развязать его, не сейчас.

— Спи, Фрэнки, — повторил тот. Он надеялся, что Фрэнк послушается его.

Поднявшись с кровати, Джерард бросился в ванную и включил душ, чтобы заглушить звуки своих сбивчивых вдохов. Он прислонился к двери и уставился широко раскрытыми глазами на яркие, неприветливые флуоресцентные лампы. Его руки дрожали.

— О господи, — прошептал он. — Господи, Фрэнки...

Он только что подписался на это... чем бы оно ни было. Теперь он не мог отпустить Фрэнка. Он не мог обращаться с Фрэнком как с багажом, который он таскал с собой. Теперь ему нужно было довести начатое до конца. Он не мог выносить вида разочарования на лице Фрэнка, в его больших, прекрасных глазах, если он подведёт его.

— О господи, — снова прошептал он.

Джерард даже не был уверен, знал ли об этом Фрэнк, о ролях, которые они оба согласились играть. Он был практически уверен в том, что Фрэнк действовал исключительно по воле своих инстинктов. Вряд ли он сам научился, вряд ли кто-то другой научил его. В его глазах было слишком много искренней покорности; если бы у Фрэнка был какой-либо опыт, это выглядело бы совсем не так. Джерард хорошо это знал.

Он задумался, как далеко могут его завести собственные инстинкты. Этой ночью он по большей части играл на реакциях Фрэнка, придумывал всё по ходу дела, но если они собирались сделать это по-настоящему, то Джерард точно знал, что они не протянут долго без плана.

Ему нужен был план.

Фрэнк сделает всё, о чём его попросят. Джерард должен заботиться о его безопасности, должен сделать так, чтобы он был доволен, и надеяться, что он ничего не узнает. От мысли об этом Джерард улыбнулся. Он может это сделать. Он уже знал многое про Фрэнка, и если он всё продумает на несколько шагов вперёд, то у него всё может получиться.

***

Всю ночь Джерард не смыкал глаз. Он пил одну чашку дерьмового кофе за другой и сидел за столом, подобрав под себя ноги и глядя на спящего Фрэнка. Его дыхание наконец замедлилось, стало глубоким и ровным, и Фрэнк даже едва ли дёргался. Джерард задумался, снилось ли ему что-нибудь. Он задумался, видел ли Фрэнк во сне его.

Наконец он снова включил ноутбук, чтобы кое-что поискать в сети. Он не узнал почти ничего сверх того, что уже знал, и к тому же постоянно отвлекался на Фрэнка, который лежал на кровати совершенно неподвижно, его руки были раскинуты в стороны и расслаблены, даже несмотря на то, что цепи наручников были туго натянуты.

Джерард сдался и выключил компьютер. Он придвинул стул ближе к кровати и сел там, обхватив руками самую свежую чашку кофе. В его голове формировались зачатки настоящего плана, но мысли стоило ещё немного отфильтровать. Джерард сомневался, что кофе ему поможет, но тем не менее налил себе ещё одну чашку. С утра ему нужно было сходить по магазинам.

Если позвать с собой Фрэнка, то он, скорее всего, будет сопротивляться, так что ему придётся остаться здесь. Джерарду нужно было купить больше наручников, он мог бы лучше приковать Фрэнка к кровати, с распростёртыми руками и ногами, совершенно обездвиженного. Жаль, что у него и верёвки больше не было. Может, полотенце сгодится, чтобы связать вместе ноги Фрэнка.

Джерард отхлебнул кофе. Одна рука Фрэнка дёрнулась, пальцы сложились в слабый кулак, но затем расслабились вновь. Фрэнк слегка повернул голову и потёрся подбородком о плечо. Его язык высунулся между губ, облизав их, а его выражение лица на мгновение напряглось, но затем смягчилось, на губах появилась едва заметная улыбка, а сам он провалился в более глубокий сон. Джерард наклонил голову и смотрел, как Фрэнк повернул руку и провёл большим пальцем по металлической цепи.

Джерард повторил это движение на своей кофейной кружке, проведя пальцем по фарфоровому изгибу ручки.

***

Джерарда не было в комнате всего несколько часов, но очевидно, этого времени хватило, чтобы Фрэнк проснулся и понял, что он был один. Его дыхание было неглубоким и напряжённым, он следил за передвижениями Джерарда по комнате, поворачивая голову на шум. Джерарду не нужно было заглядывать под одеяло, чтобы знать, что Фрэнк не освободился от простыни, связывавшей его лодыжки. Он, скорее всего, даже не слишком пытался, было сложно завязать простыню покрепче.

Джерард специально ничего не говорил. Он хотел посмотреть, что будет делать Фрэнк, останется ли он таким же неподвижным и покорным.

— Джи?

Очевидно, что нет. Голос Фрэнка дрожал, и Джерард подумал, что он мог плакать. Он поставил на пол свои пакеты и сел на кровать рядом с Фрэнком.

— Пожалуйста, Джи, прошу тебя, не делай этого, пожалуйста, Джи... — всхлипывал Фрэнк. Край шарфа был влажным от его слёз.

 _О господи, Фрэнки_ , подумал Джерард.

— Пожалуйста, не уходи, прошу, не надо, Джи, пожалуйста, — бормотал Фрэнк, и Джерард беспомощно, легкомысленно улыбнулся.

Фрэнк _скучал_ по нему.

Он стёр с лица улыбку и развязал шарф, стараясь изобразить на лице что-то похожее на сочувствие, когда наконец снял его с лица Фрэнка. Глаза парня были красными, а щёки — мокрыми от слёз, и на нём было видно такое облегчение от того, что он увидел Джерарда, что сам Джерард захотел его поцеловать.

— Всё в порядке, — утешающе сказал Джерард, проведя пальцами под глазами Фрэнка, чтобы стереть слёзы.

— Не делай так, — настойчиво повторил Фрэнк. — Не оставляй меня. — Его голос звучал как у недовольного ребёнка, но сложно было отрицать отчаяние в его голосе. У него явно были какие-то проблемы с тем, чтобы быть брошенным, и Джерард не хотел давить сильнее, чем Фрэнк был готов.

Он ободряюще улыбнулся и провёл рукой по лицу Фрэнка, задержавшись на губах. На внутреннем уголке нижней губы была ранка, которую Джерард не мог припомнить с утра, когда уходил. Должно быть, Фрэнк искусал её до крови. Он снова провёл пальцем по губам Фрэнка.

— Ты развяжешь меня? Пожалуйста, — попросил Фрэнк.

Джерард едва смог себя сдержать, чтобы не сказать _Конечно!_ Он просто кивнул и развязал простыню на лодыжках Фрэнка, затем расстегнул наручники на его запястьях. Фрэнк немедленно обхватил Джерарда за шею и крепко прижался к нему. Его руки дрожали. Джерард провёл руками по спине Фрэнка и прижал его ближе.

— Не оставляй меня, пожалуйста, не надо, прошу тебя... — плакал Фрэнк.

— Шшш, шшш, — успокаивал его Джерард. — Всё хорошо, всё в порядке. Я вернулся, я здесь. Шшш, Фрэнки, шшш. Всё хорошо. — Он не мог сопротивляться тому тёплому чувству удовлетворения, которое охватило его тело оттого, что Фрэнк хотел его. Он обнимал Фрэнка до тех пор, пока тот не перестал плакать, затем снова вытер щёки парня.

— Где ты был? Зачем ты ушёл? — спросил Фрэнк, и он снова звучал как обиженный ребёнок.

Джерард широко улыбнулся.

— Ходил по магазинам, — радостно ответил он. — Я купил тебе новые вещи. И завтрак! Ты голоден?

Фрэнк кивнул, его глаза были широко открытыми и всё ещё красными от слёз. Он шмыгнул носом и с силой вытер нос. Джерард дал ему коробку с блинчиками.

— Я нашёл место, где делают веганские блинчики, — объяснил он. — Это заняло какое-то время, но вот они. Ты любишь блинчики? — Он знал, что любит, и он знал, что Фрэнк оценит этот жест, но всё равно улыбнулся, видя эмоции, появившиеся на лице Фрэнка.

— Ты принёс мне веганские блинчики?

— О! Вилка. Держи. — Фрэнк взял вилку и уставился на него. — Налетай, — предложил Джерард. — Я поел, пока ездил. Давай я покажу тебе, что я купил.

Он хотел первым делом показать Фрэнку юбку, чтобы увидеть его реакцию. Весь план Джерарда зависел от его реакции.

— Я не знал, какой у тебя размер, так что брал наугад, но, думаю, это подойдёт... — тараторил Джерард. Он наконец нашёл чёрную юбку и классную сиреневую кофточку, подходящую к ней. Если Фрэнк будет девушкой, то он будет чертовски хорошенькой девушкой.

— Это юбка? — тихо спросил Фрэнк. Он отложил в сторону вилку и коробку с блинчиками. Джерард кивнул. Фрэнк пока что не сопротивлялся, так что это могло сработать. — Зачем ты купил мне юбку?

— Твоё лицо во всех новостях, Фрэнки. В газетах, наверное, тоже, но у меня не было лишнего четвертака, — сострил Джерард.

— И?

Джерард хотел бы, чтобы Фрэнк не задавал так много вопросов, но если он действительно не понимал, какую роль играл, то такова была цена. Джерард сдержался, чтобы не огрызнуться на него, и объяснил.

— Мы должны выбраться отсюда, Фрэнки. Тебе нужна маскировка. Ешь свои блинчики.

Фрэнк послушно откусил ещё кусок и спросил:

— А что насчёт тебя?

О да, подумал Джерард. Это сработает. Фрэнк этого хочет. Он широко улыбнулся.

— Никто не видел моего лица. Не волнуйся, когда я закончу, ты сам себя едва ли узнаешь. Я как-то раз пришёл в школу, переодетым в девушку. Никто, кроме брата, меня не узнал. Доедай свой завтрак. Нам нужно тебя одеть и к одиннадцати выехать из номера.

**Author's Note:**

> Также опубликовано на фикбуке:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/3247057


End file.
